Tears of Venom
by passionately happy
Summary: After Edward left Bella in New Moon, she was changed by Victoria and left home. But what happens when Edward runs into Bella 150 years later, with two kids? Please Review!
1. New

"_Goodbye, Bella." he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

"_Wait!" I choked on the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward._

"_Take care of yourself." he breathed, cool against my skin._

_There was a light, unnatural breeze. _

_He was gone._

_**(Stephenie Meyer, New Moon, pg. 73)**_

Tears streamed down my face. They were gone. He was gone.

Love, life, meaning…over.

I started walking in the direction that he went. "Edward, Edward." I moaned. I felt like I was travelling in a circle, but I kept going. It was getting darker and darker.

I tripped over something. A log? But I didn't care. I stayed down.

It started raining.

There was a rustle. I sat up to see who it was.

I gasped.

"Were you expecting me?" She asked, her wild, orange curls in her black, thirsty eyes.

Victoria.

"N-n-o." I said, my teeth clattering.

She leaned in closer to my neck.

I screamed.

"Enjoy." That was the last thing I heard before the fire overcome me.


	2. Update

_**Hello, pplz!**_

_**I will be adding chapters to the following stories:**_

_**The Package**_

_**One of a kind**_

_**A Christmas to Remember  
**_

_**As for Fate, I am planning to delete, since there is not many reviews. To save Fate, it is up to YOU to decide if Fate stays or goes. To save Fate, it is simple....**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Twihard36**_


	3. Goodbye

"Bella? Bella, honey, can you hear me?" Charlie's voice made me lick my lips. I opened my eyes.

He gasped. "Bella? You Okay?"

"Yep." I said. But my voice sounded like bells.

"You're eyes…they're…red." he choked.

"I was crying in the forest, dad." I rolled my eyes. I began to get up. "I need to go to sleep."

"Night, Bells." He said, but his voice was shaking.

I climbed into my bedroom. How long was I in the forest, anyway? I went into the bathroom and checked my reflection.

I gaped.

Who was this woman? She looked flawless, and had dark, heavy hair. Her red eyes were amazing. It sent a strange kind of thrill toward me.

In the end, recognition.

I gasped. And that only meant one thing…

I had to get out of here, fast!

I dug into my closet, picking up a few bags and putting the items I first touched. I packed my laptop, cell, and camcorder, and the scrapbook that Renee had given me for my birthday. As soon as I finished and put my bags in my truck, I went back up into my room and picked up my stationary set. As I was walking out, I stepped on a loose floorboard.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Even as a vampire, I still was clumsy!

But I realized I stepped on something hard. A chest, particulaly a jewerly chest. And on it was taped my name in _his _personal calligraphy. _Bella._

Catching my breath, I opened the chest. My mouth hanged open as my eyes rolled through the items in the chest. The CD filled with my lullaby. The plane tickets. I started dry sobbing.

Picking up my calligraphy kit, I wrote one last note to Charlie.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm sorry that I have to leave. But it is the only way to make you safe. I am sorry that I have to leave you this way, with no goodbyes or promises._**(A/N: Breaking Dawn!) **_I love you._

_Love, Bella._

_PS. Say goodbye to Jacob, Renee, and Angela for me._

I picked up the chest with care and I jumped out of my window in vampire speed, and climbed into my truck, and left Charlie's house with backward glances.

"_It will be as if I'd never existed…" _I repeated his words in agony, with one hand on the wheel and my other on the chest.


	4. Surprise

It was fourteen hours since I drive away from Forks. I had no idea where I was, whatsoever, and my throat was burning with thirst.

Just then, something painful kicked my stomach. I looked down and saw two objects sticking out of my belly.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled.

The objects had tried to pop out farther and farther. I could see their eyes.

Their red eyes.

"Oh My Gosh!" I exclaimed.

How could this be? I couldn't have babies with vampires. But at that time I had…it with him, I was still human.

"My babies are dying!" I exclaimed. Should they be dead by now? I'm a vampire, for God's sake!

We were in the middle of the wilderness, so there was no chance that anyone could help me now. Nothing but myself. With one more glance out the window, I took a deep intake of breath and put my hands on my stomach. I pulled my babies out.

They cried and screamed. The scar on my stomach was gone, replaced with a giant pink line.

I cradled them in my arms. They were one boy and one girl, each of them had a crescent shaped

Birthmark on their arm, just like mine. They had heartbeats, but the pace was faster, so they were half-human.

"Hello." I said softly, kissing each of them in the head. I turned to the girl.

"Welcome…" I looked up, thinking of names for the girl. I could incorporate my parents names. Renee…Esme…Renesmee! Charlie…Carlisle…Carlie! I smiled. "Renesmee Carlie Swan."

Renesmee smiled at her new name; her cries suddenly silenced.

I turned to the boy. As much as I felt hatred towards Edward, he still was his father. And Jake…the werewolf I had stabbed too many times**(A/N: Bella knew about Jake being a werewolf that first day they met). He was my best friend. I closed my eyes, and stared into the boy's crimson eyes.**

"**Edward Jacob 'EJ' Masen Cullen." I said.**

**I smiled at the two babies in my arms. "Welcome to the world, Renesmee and EJ."**


End file.
